Surprise Valentine
by MichelleIzaStar
Summary: Kurt is feeling down and low on Valentine's day, what happens when someone decides to show up out of the blue?


Kurt had a bad morning all morning long. First his hairdryer when out of the shower, thanks to Miss Bitch Berry for using one too many plugs in the bathroom. Kurt let out a sigh and left his hair flat, aggravated, even though he knew he had no plans for the day. Then come to find out, Brody had been into his moisturizer, for only god knows what reason so he chucked it, willing to pay the extra cash for more just so he didn't get a mental image of what could have happened to it. He shuttered at the thought over what could have possibly happened. Rachel had finally taken Brody out to explore the city,(thank god) on the lovely holiday. It wasn't a lovely holiday, not anymore, not like it was when he and Blaine were together. He was lonely on Valentine's Day. Ever since he had met Blaine he was never lonely on Valentines day. It just wasn't their thing. The one day out of the year he could just have someone to be there with him on the holiday that was meant to have those you cared for around. And now that they were miles apart, and not together (though it didn't matter the first time) he was actually lonely. Sure he could just call him up on Skype and have a cheesy non romantic date. But who did that anymore? Kurt thought through the question, he knew who would do it, he would. But he wasn't sure if he was willing to make that heartbreak just to see that Blaine was still miles away from him. He checked his phone. - Group message to 20+ people - "Happy Valentine's Day everyone" - Bee Anderson. Kurt dropped his head and started rubbing his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to get around it. He was going to be miserable and that was that. He went to flop on the couch and just sob about his day, when there was a knock on the door. He sighed of course there was a damn knock on the door when he wanted to mope around. Before he could open the door, a tiny letter slid underneath it. He checked the name on it to make sure it wasn't for Rachel. She had been getting countless things from Finn with "I'm sorry" on them. Whatever that was supposed to mean. There was a tiny card on the inside which read:

_ Dear Mr Kurt Elisabeth Hummel,_

_ I hear by beg of you to stop moping around and having an all around shitty day. Today is the day for the lovers after all, so why shouldn't you have a lovely day as well? And wouldn't you love getting a surprise out of the blue? Your chance is now, just open the door and head downstairs in a rather fashionable attire, which has never been a problem for you before, so I think you can complete the job. I'll be down here for a half an hour waiting. If you don't come down I'll take it as my cue to leave you alone. But I can promise you that it will be worth you coming downstairs for. Just listen to your heart, for the right answers today, since it's the most important thing on Valentines Day. _

_ XO ~ Your interesting tour guide for the day._

Kurt read over it multiple times. Trying to figure out who's hand writing it was in. The main problem was that it looked like chicken scratch, or like they had tried to write it on the way over. He thought about it some more, knowing he was running out of time that they had given him. But as the note said, he was already dressed for the day. All he needed was hair spray and his coat. He stuck the note in his pocket, and ran to the bathroom fixing his hair in the dark, since Rachel didn't bother fixing the breaker. He tossed on his coat and flew downstairs. He had no idea who could actually be down there. His dad, Adam, one of his old bullies. He waited on the last flight, second guessing himself for a minute. He shrugged it off he was in the middle of New York, they would be seen or at least end up on the news starting his career off with a bang, and maybe a bruise or two. He turned the last corner opening the door, walking into the middle of the sidewalk. No one was there at least, he didn't see anyone there. He braced himself for heartbreak, or even possibly getting hit out of nowhere. Two hands covered his eyes and he fell back against the body that was behind him. Nice going on defending yourself Kurt he thought.

"Package for Mr Kurt Elisabeth Hummel" Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt flung around to kiss him, then quickly realized what he had done out of habit, a blush rising to his cheeks. He couldn't believe Blaine was actually in New York, in the middle of the school year, mind you. Normally he would scold him for skipping out on school, but he was too excited to see him to care.

"Blaine"

"Kurt" He said, a little breathlessly. Blaine was a bit in shock that Kurt actually came downstairs, not knowing who it was going to be there waiting for him when he arrived. He had lied on the card. If Kurt didn't come downstairs, he was going to go up and actually get him himself. He had traveled on his fathers extra flight miles. Which he knew he would pay for later when it come in that he had missed a couple of days of school. "Before you ask, I have to tell you so maybe you wouldn't turn me down completely." He smiled brightly, just in a better mood from seeing Kurt. "I have this whole day planned out for us, we have lunch in about an hour, then we go see one of the early shows of How to Succeed since it's still showing, I hear the guy looks like Harry Potter, then we go to dinner, after hot chocolate, maybe ice skating again, and if we're lucky we can squeeze in some cuddling and talking in between there somewhere" he laughed softly and smiled at Kurt knowing he was going to be surprised with everything.

"No" Kurt said shaking his head and backing away.

"No?" Blaine looked confused, he knew they weren't dating but he didn't say anything off the chain that friends wouldn't do. His face dropped. He was going to end up back home in Westerville sooner than he expected.

"No...We're going to skip all of those things, because New York will be full of tons people today, and I don't want to spend today with them, I want to spend it with just you...Like always." Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine close.

"So what are we going to do then?" Blaine questioned still confused now that everything he had planned was down the drain.

"You're going to buy me coffee, and remember my order" Kurt smiled "And I promise to share the giant cookie with you" he teased and bumped Blaine's shoulder smiling.

Then it hit Blaine, he didn't have to go do everything that costed out of the ass. Though Blaine was willing to pay for it, since he swiped his dad's card as well. Blaine was becoming the sticky bandit. "Kurt you remembered" Blaine grinned and held out his hand.

"I remembered" Kurt repeated taking Blaine's hand. He nodded toward the decorations they had for Valentines day over the city "Go on, say it like you mean it"

Blaine cleared his throat, then smiled "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries, and call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday. I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody. "I'm in love with you!"" Blaine turned to Kurt "I'm in love with you" he whispered.

Kurt nodded "I know!"

Blaine started to look hurt, and started walking with Kurt, pretending that he heard it back.

Kurt started giggling at how cute and adorable Blaine was when he was upset. "I know because I'm in love you too" he smiled at Blaine as they made their way down the sidewalk, hand in hand for their I'm-In-Love-With-You-Day.


End file.
